official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Scooters
Scooters is the fourth episode of the fifth series of Peppa Pig. It is the 216th episode overall. Synopsis Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig discover how fun scooters are. Plot The episode opens on a lovely sunny day, with Peppa and George bringing out their scooters as the narrator explains. Peppa then rides down the hill, while George is still learning how to scooter and is a bit worried. The scene then cuts back to Peppa riding her scooter, and tells George to come on, but he ends up bursting into tears. Peppa comes back to where he was up the hill and tells him if he could teach him how to scooter. Peppa then tells him in order to scooter, he has to hold onto the handlebar with both hands, and stand on the scooter, but he uses both feet and falls off in the process, with Peppa telling him to stand on the scooter with only one foot, and pushing off with the other foot. George does this and Peppa tells him that he's doing it, with the narrator saying that George has learnt how to scooter. Mummy Pig then calls the two, with Daddy Pig saying that it is enough scootering for now, and to head off to playgroup. Peppa comes on and tells them that they've just started scootering, and says if they can ride their scooters to playgroup. Daddy Pig then accepts it and says that they could do it with the exercise. The two then ride down the hill, only for Daddy Pig to catch up with them. As Peppa and George ride their scooters to playgroup, Daddy Pig pants and Peppa tells him to hurry up, but the narrator says that he can't keep up and Daddy replies to wait for him. As the two children make it to playgroup on their scooters, Daddy Pig grabs them and tells to himself that he has to walk back home, but Daddy Pig grabs Peppa's scooter and rides back to his house, with the narrator saying that Daddy Pig likes scootering. As he makes back up the hill, Mummy Pig tells him that he is using Peppa's scooter, with Daddy replying that scootering is fun and tells her that she should try it sometime. Meanwhile, at the playgroup, the children are painting pictures. Peppa then tells her teacher that she and George came to the said place on their scooters, while Madame Gazelle replies that it is very good, and tells all the children of how they came to the playgroup today. Rebecca Rabbit then says that she came on her bicycle, with Wendy saying she walked here, with Madame Gazelle saying "so nice to get the fresh air in your lungs." Danny Dog then says that his granddad brought him here in his truck, with Gazelle replying with a lovely answer. Back at the Pigs' house, Mummy Pig comes out and tells her husband if he has the car keys, but Daddy Pig replies that he thinks they shouldn't take the car, with Mummy saying that the playgroup is a long way there from walking, with Daddy Pig replying that he made that mistake in the morning, and then brings up Peppa and George's scooters, and the two ride there to Playgroup. As the two make it up there, the other adults come to pick up the children. Mummy Pig replies that it was great, and Daddy says that they shouldn't have walked there. Peppa and George come out and Peppa says to her parents that they've brought their scooters with them, and they get on them and ride down the hill. Daddy Pig then says that it seems to leave them without scooters for the journey home, and the two start to run down the hill. Peppa and George are riding down their scooters on hills, with Peppa saying that it is fun. Daddy Pig then tells them to wait for him and Mummy Pig. As the narrator says that Peppa, George and everyone love scootering, everyone laughs, ending the episode. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George Supporting Characters *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig *Madame Gazelle *Rebecca Rabbit *Wendy Wolf *Danny Dog Minor Characters *Suzy Sheep *Pedro Pony *Zoe Zebra *Granddad Dog *Mummy Rabbit *Mummy Wolf Trivia *This is the most recent episode where George cries. This is also so far the only Season 5 episode where he does cry. *This episode knows that the Playgroup is a long way there from walking. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery TBA Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Crying